


Grown-Up Mermaid Christmas Gift

by eighth_chiharu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu
Summary: A short comic about merman!Dirk and the sweet gift he gives to Dave for Christmas. Originally published on Tumblr in 2018 for the Stridercest Secret Santa.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 16
Collections: Stridercest Secret Santa





	Grown-Up Mermaid Christmas Gift

Merry Christmas, and may love and wonder find all of us <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
